Aftershock
by Makorrian316
Summary: Amon takes Korra's bending away. Mako wants to be the one to comfort her. warning: Titanic scene :' - ONESHOT


Summary:

Korra gets her bending taken away and Mako wants to comfort her. To make her forget and to ease her pain.

Rating: K

Words:

Korra has spent the past few days in her room with the door locked. Trying to bend. She has lost not only her water bending but the other 2 pieces of herself as well. She has spent her whole life with one objective. To learn how to bend. To train. To fight. To keep peace. To be the avatar. Now she felt like nothing. She was nothing. After the first few days the tears and shock of the situation had subsided and the reality set in. She didn't cry any more and she wasn't eating. She's just been staring at the wall.

Her friends had been coming by but Pema would let them in. Korra told Pema not to let them in. She couldn't face them. She was such a failure. Amon had left Republic city and moved his army to the North Pole. And she couldn't stop him.

After he had stolen her bending from her, she passed out. As she fell over Mako was the one to catch her before she hit the ground. When she woke up she was in her room back at Air Temple Island. Mako was sitting by her bedside. She immediately sent him out and after a few moments of arguing he finally obeyed, not knowing that she would not let him return.

As she stared at the soft orange walls she began to feel claustrophobic. The thoughts and horrid memories were surrounding her, choking her. She need out. She needed to leave Republic City. Too many bad and hurtful memories had taken place here. She grabbed her small bag and began to silently maneuver her way out of the large temple. The air benders and guards were asleep so she had not problem making her way to the edge of the island.

She began to run. Not knowing where she was going until she was already there. She was at the cliff on the west side of the island. The cliff she had jumped off of to watch her first pro-bending match. When she first met Bolin and Mako. She needed an escape and this was her way out. she began to walk the length of the cliff until she her a voice behind her that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" The handsome fire bender asked her, rhetorically. She didn't turn around. She was so close to being free. She wasn't about to let him stop her. She took a couple small steps forward and realization washed over Mako in a tidal wave. "Don't you dare, Korra." He growled.

She didn't look at him, "You can't stop me." She stated and made her way towards thee edge of the cliff. Still a few feet short of the edge.

"Don't do it Korra. Don't jump." He said to her. Slight panic setting into his voice. She attempted to ignore the pain and pleading in his voice. In the moment it took her to clear her thoughts Mako lunged towards her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She gasped in surprise but didn't fight him. Her emotional overload began to leave her mind and she could think semi-clearly now. She twisted herself in his arms, so that she could clutch his shit in her hands, and cry into his chest. One of his hands stayed around her waist and the other stroked her hair that was currently out of its usual style.

Once she calmed down Mako held her at arms length and forced her tear filled eyes to meet his. "You're going to be okay" he told her softly. She didn't respond, but looked away. Her crying left her drained and weak. He lifted her up with ease and carried her bridal style back to her room. He laid her down and held her hand, looking at her pale face.

"You can't scare me like that Korra". She kept her face angled away from his. She knew what she would find in his eyes. Disappointment. Anger. Confusion.

"I didn't mean to scare you". Which was true, she never meant to scare him. For him to catch her in the act.

He sighed and caressed the side of her face, "I know you didn't. Promise me you'll never try anything like that again", he said to her, completely serious.

"I don't have any purpose Mako. I shouldn't be alive anymore. If I die the next Avatar would come, and the sooner the better."

His eyes became stiff as he looked at her, "you are NOT going to die Korra. I won't allow it."

"I just want everything to go away Mako. The horrible memories, the pain, the suffering and sorrow. I just ant everything to disappear."

Mako wanted to take away her pain. To make her happy. He wanted to be the one to put a smile on her face. He wanted to tell her everything he felt and that she meant everything to him. The best way to do that, he thought, was to kiss her. And that is exactly what he did.

Mako leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Pouring all of his feelings into that simple contact. Her small hands made her way to his unnaturally perfect hair and his remained on her face. He kissed her like there lives depended on it. Like it was the last thing he would ever do. He didn't think about Asami or anyone else.

Korra felt her breath catch in her throat when he leaned in to kiss her. When his lips touched hers her body was on fire. He kissed her with so much passion that she got butterflies in her stomach.

He pulled away slowly and leaned his forehead to hers. They were both panting and their hearts were racing.

"Mako?" She whispered nervously.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again." She told him and he smirked.

He gently pulled her onto her feet so he could pull her body closer to his. He leaned down and let her know how much she means to him. Afterwards, they both slept in her bed and her head was resting on his chest. He breathing was soft and even as she slept. Before she drifted off into unconsciousness, she herd Mako whisper, "I love you" into her ear. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips, in the strong arms of the man she loves and she slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed to be forever.

A/N: :) hope you guys liked it! Give me your ideas for the next one!


End file.
